La pasión del monje y la exterminadora
by SophyHei
Summary: Muchas dudas, una boda sin contratiempos y una pareja apasionada.


**.**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha, sus personajes y situaciones le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomé prestados, sin fines de lucro, para crear mi historia.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La pasión del monje y la exterminadora**

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo único_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Te ves hermosa! —exclamó la anciana Kaede cuando vio por fin su trabajo terminado. Ella se había encargado de preparar a Sango para su boda, la había ayudado a ponerse el pesado kimono de color blanco de seda; también, con el peinado tradicional y el maquillaje extravagante que llevaban las novias japonesas, con el rostro blanco y los labios pintados de rojo.

—Me gustaría mirarme… —respondió Sango con timidez, se puso una mano en su mejilla.

—¡Claro! ¡Claro! —le alcanzó un pequeño espejo, que Kagome había dejado un tiempo atrás.

Y la jovencita no pudo articular ninguna palabra. Sango era muy linda, con facciones delicadas y pequeñas. Aunque normalmente solía pelear rudamente y poseía mucha fuerza, ahora simplemente parecía una chica arreglada, agraciada y sumamente hermosa. Se cubrió con la tela blanca su cabeza adornada con dos peines de oro y varios accesorios, que indicaban, que desde ese día, sería la mujer de aquel hombre.

Sin embargo, no podía controlar sus nervios. Muchas preguntas llegaron a su cabeza. ¿Realmente el monje quería casarse con ella? Sí, de eso tenía la certeza. Se lo había vuelto a repetir antes de la lucha final contra Naraku. Además que estaba más que demostrado que la amaba, incluso estuvieron a punto de morir juntos aquella vez. Pero ahora no podía controlar muchas de sus inseguridades, porque era un día especial. Y otra imagen le llegó a la cabeza. Él acariciando los atributos de otras mujeres. ¿Finalmente dejaría esas estúpidas mañas? De eso no podía estar completamente segura, aunque últimamente se controlaba cuando estaba a su lado, a veces observaba que sus ojos viajaban a esas zonas de las mujeres que le encantaba acariciar. Cualquier par de piernas femeninas andantes le eran atractivas.

__«_Maldito monje…_»__ Repitió hacia sus adentros mientras su rostro se llenaba de enojo. Más le valía no ir tras otra mujer, sino se las vería muy seriamente con su Hiraikotsu.

__«_Demonio infeliz…_»__ Siguió maldiciendo al imaginárselo. Debía planear una estrategia, sí, debía hacerlo.

—¿Sango? —Kaede cuestionó preocupada viéndola tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos y con la cara llena de furia. Le dio un poco de miedo, pero adquirió valor y se acercó para rozar su hombro con sus dedos—. Sango…

—¿Sí? —reaccionó a su llamado—. Lo lamento…

—¿Te preocupa el monje, verdad? —preguntó con voz experta. Sango no respondió, y solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza—. Déjame darte un pequeño consejo.

—Sí, anciana Kaede.

—Los hombres son muy simples y fáciles de convencer —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Lo único que no debes olvidar es esto: Ser una buena madre para ellos, porque les gusta ser cuidados. Seguir siendo una pequeña niña, porque les gusta sentirse protectores. Y convertirte en una gran mujer, a la que siempre estén dispuestos a amar —luego cerró los ojos—. Especialmente debes recordar lo último.

La joven pareció no comprender y la observó con rostro confundido. La mujer carraspeó y se acercó a su oído. La joven mujer se sonrojó furiosamente al escucharla decir _eso_.

¡¿Y cómo diablos iba a hacer _eso_?!

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en una pequeña posada cerca de la casa de Kaede, se encontraba el monje Miroku. También estaba en el mismo ajetreo, aunque más era el de su pensamiento. Caminaba de un lado al otro, con su mano encima de su boca y la expresión llena de preocupación. Finalmente el día había llegado y no acababa de creerlo todavía: Que él, que había tenido un agujero negro en su mano y ahora no; al que le gustaban tanto las mujeres, y que era tan galán, tan gallardo y valiente, tan varonil, tan machote puro, iba a casarse. Ni en sueños se hubiera imaginado.

—Houshi–sama…—una conocida voz interrumpió sus egocéntricas y narcisistas cavilaciones.

—¿Ah?

—Miroku… —y acababa de llamarlo por su nombre, ¡por su nombre, por dios!

—¿Sí? —respondió coquetamente girando levemente su cuerpo para observar a la persona que estaba llamándolo.

—Miroku… —esa era la confianza que estaba esperando desde hace tiempo. Sí, la mujer que ni lo había besado (bueno, sí, pero él estaba dormido e inconsciente y no se había enterado).

—¡Sanguito de mi vida! —le dio una amplia sonrisa.

—Hazme tuya —susurró sonrojándose tímidamente.

—Está bien —exclamó sin poder contenerse cuando la vio allí parada en una posición sexy pero con su vestimenta usual. Se acercó rápidamente y la abrazó con fuerza.

Espera, ¿por qué estaba con su vestimenta usual? ¿No tenía que haberse cambiado ya?

—Houshi... sama… —expresó ella con dificultad, debido al ímpetu que ejercía sobre su cuerpo el pervertido monje.

De pronto, él pareció arrepentirse y deshizo levemente su abrazo —¿Por qué no te has cambiado todavía?

—Bueno, es que… —bajó la mirada.

—Lo siento —se separó un poco más y abandonó su tarea para sentarse—. No creo que debamos todavía —mencionó haciendo un gran esfuerzo, utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad que en ese momento sentía que iba a flaquear. No era sencillo rechazarla, él jamás había rechazado a una mujer. Pero sentía que ese no era el momento adecuado.

—¡¿Cómo?! —la mandíbula se le cayó hasta el suelo. Eso sí fue extraño. Incluso para un degenerado como él. La chica lo observó confusa —¿Qué sucede?

—No podemos hacer esto, no ahora. ¡Aunque vayamos a casarnos hoy en la tarde! —dijo histérico—. Además… —refirió dubitativo y luego, unas gotas de sudor bajaron por su frente.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sí —asintió seguro.

—Quién lo hubiera creído, rechazar a Sango. Entonces el monje pervertido se encuentra nervioso —replicó mientras la chica cambiaba de forma y se convertía en un pequeño zorrito. Incluso pensó que había otro zorro travieso tomando la forma de Miroku, pero no.

—¡Pero, pequeño Shippô! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! Pude haberte… —se detuvo con lo que iba a decir—. Ahh, debí suponerlo… —y suspiró dándole la espalda nuevamente.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, solo que tengo que meditar, es necesario que lo haga. Sí, me prepararé mentalmente —cerró los ojos y se puso en posición de concentración. Cruzó las piernas en el suelo y abrió los brazos. El día finalmente había llegado y con él muchos cambios vendrían. No quería saber qué cosas perderían, aunque sabía a lo que se estaba exponiendo cuando le propuso matrimonio a Sango. Ese día lo había visto muy lejano, incluso pensó que iba a morir sin casarse. Pero no fue así y ahora todas las dudas venían a él. Realizó un par de muecas, frunció el ceño y los labios, puso su mano en forma de puño y la levantó mientras una lágrima de cocodrilo caía por su mejilla.

El zorrito no necesitó preguntar más porque había adivinado su pensamiento por la expresión sufriente y pervertida que tenía en ese momento.

—Extrañaré a todas las mujeres… —mencionó de pronto. Bajó sus manos y las colocó sobre sus rodillas mientras cambiaba de posición—. No les podré dar mi hermoso saludo… —hizo un ademán indecoroso. Subía y bajaba el brazo con la mano abierta en el aire.

La cara de Shippô se descompuso.

—¡Ahora seré el hombre de una sola mujer! —exclamó horrorizado, con ambas manos puestas en sus mejillas y abriendo la boca enorme.

Y el pequeño, seriamente pensó en llamar a Sango, para que vaya y le dé un coscorrón con su arma y lo devuelva a la realidad —Degenerado… —susurró.

.

.

.

Finalmente, la hora había llegado, el rumor del casamiento había corrido por toda la aldea, sin embargo, fueron pocos los invitados. Algunas personas de allí, y una que otra jovencita (a las cuales, Miroku les había ofrecido la paternidad gratuita), que se habían enterado de todo y se encargaron de fastidiar al queridísimo monje, quien ya tenía unas cincuenta cachetadas y la mejilla más roja e hinchada que un tomate gigante.

Felizmente que Sango no se percató de los hechos, si no el compromiso se hubiera roto y ya no hubieran tenido el hermoso final del manga.

Y bueno, el monje, había podido preparar una boda muy linda gracias a sus usuales exorcismos fraudulentos y engañosos en los que conseguía bastante dinero. Ya todos estaban esperando en ese pequeño ambiente de madera, adornado con flores de varios colores, pergaminos y pequeñas campanillas de viento, que emitían sonidos agudos pero agradables.

Inuyasha, con su traje rojo, bostezaba y luego se rascaba como un perro del aburrimiento. Luego suspiraba tendidamente y con tristeza, mientras daba una mirada de soslayo a su costado, tal vez esperando que Kagome apareciera de repente y le sonriera, o que simplemente lo regañara diciéndole: «¡Siéntate!» A Shippô se le notaba algo preocupado por lo que había visto más temprano. Kaede parecía orgullosa del trabajo que había hecho con Sango. La pequeña Rin saltaba y jugaba con una de las campanillas que colgaban del marco de la puerta. Y Kohaku tenía una expresión de agradable felicidad.

Y la novia esperaba pacientemente a que su tardón novio hiciera su digna aparición. Se estaba demorando, aunque realmente no presentía nada malo. Igual lo podría golpear con su amada arma después.

Miroku llegó jadeando al final. Había tenido que volver a la posada y colocarse algo de hielo para que bajara la hinchazón de su mejilla y su queridísima Sango no se diera cuenta de nada. Tampoco quería arruinarle el día más importante de su vida.

Estaba pensando en todo eso, hasta que la vio.

Y todas sus dudas se despejaron en ese momento. Allí estaba; tan hermosa, con su expresión tranquila y agradable; sentada, con los ojos cerrados y los dedos juntos encima de sus rodillas. Su bella vestimenta blanca, y la tela que cubría su cabeza indicando que solo le pertenecería a él. Estaba completamente enamorado de esa mujer. Qué importaban las demás ahora si la podía tener a ella por el resto de su vida. Y quiso estrecharla fuertemente en sus brazos en ese instante.

Sango abrió los párpados y le brindó una mirada tímida. El monje sonrió ampliamente sentándose a su lado. Cálidamente sostuvo su mano para no soltarla nunca más.

Intercambiaron el _juzu_ y se realizó el rito del _San San Kudo_, bebiendo el sake las tres veces que correspondían según la tradición. Se levantaron y expresaron su palabra de juramento ante todos los presentes quienes asintieron contentos. Y el maestro de ceremonia dio por terminada la unión.

El _Hirou no Gui_ se celebró sin contratiempos. Sango nuevamente había cambiado de ropa, colocándose su _uchikake_, igual de elegante pero de color rojo. Y Miroku cambió su mirada de repente, sonrojándose extrañamente, ya pensando en lo que ocurriría después y cavilando cómo y de qué manera lo haría. La besó disque discretamente, porque, aunque todos los adultos estuvieran borrachos, incluido Inuyasha, que había decidido beber para ahogar las penas; y los niños estuvieran jugando, igual se dieron cuenta de sus muestras de amor.

Y la madrugada llegó dejándolos a todos dormidos y roncando, excepto a ellos dos que estaban esperando que eso ocurriera para que pudieran irse juntitos a disfrutar de su primera noche de bodas.

_«En otras palabras, debes tenerlo contento en la cama…»_

Sango recordó esas palabras que había mencionado la anciana Kaede, que después de susurrarle al oído, se hizo la loca como si no hubiera dicho absolutamente nada.

Aunque tenía razón. Debía tenerlo contento. Sí… se aprovecharía de su monje a como dé lugar. Ahora era su turno, se vengaría de todas las veces que él había puesto su mano allí.

Sin embargo, fue bastante difícil para ella comportarse a la altura la primera vez. Solo después pudo resarcir muy bien la timidez de esa primera noche y dejarlo sumamente contento las siguientes y las subsiguientes noches… o mañanas. Lo tenía tan feliz que quedó embarazada en tan solo dos meses.

Pero después de todo, él era el hombre que tanto amaba. Y siempre terminaban con una caricia y un abrazo lleno de ternura encima del _futon_. Y ambos sentían que eran realmente felices al lado del otro, después de tanto sufrimiento y de haber visto las llamas del infierno. A pesar de que la pregunta siempre estaba allí: ¿Podían haber sido bendecidos finalmente? Pero la respuesta la encontraban rápidamente al darse una mirada mutua de devoción. Y todas las dudas se despejaban, porque el compartirlo todo con la persona que amas, es una maravillosa bendición.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>¡Hola! Es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom. Normalmente no suelo leer fics de Inuyasha, porque casi toda la trama cerró sin dejarme en ascuas. Sin embargo, es una idea que se me ocurrió cuando mi memoria traía aquellos buenos recuerdos de la serie. Hubo un tiempo en que fangirleé demasiado con esto. Y bueno, escogí esta pareja porque es la que más me gusta. Siento que Sango está un poco OoC, pero bueno… Y también es un fic cortito sin muchos detalles, igual espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Y acá les brindo una información por si la necesitan:

_El juzu es un rosario que intercambian los novios en su boda._

_El San San Kudo es el ritual en el que los novios tienen que beber tres veces el sake en esas copitas arregladas de la más grande a la más pequeña._

_El Hirou no Gui es la fiesta que se celebra después de la boda._

_Y el uchikake es el kimono que se pone la novia en la fiesta y que solo utiliza una vez porque solo lo visten las mujeres solteras._

Ojalá les haya gustado. Si quieren darme una crítica o decirme algo, no se olviden que abajo hay un botón de review. Siempre los leo con cariño y me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

Gracias por leer.

Un beso.

Sophy.


End file.
